


Thoughts

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Mimsie begins to worry about her family and what the townspeople think of her odd husband. Just a cute one shot that I wanted to write





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Also included is a headcanon on why I think she calls him "Jack" in the book

Mimsie rubs her stomach, nervously.  It pained her when she heard people speak ill of her husband. Some questioned why she married the “town kook”.  They said he cared more about his silly inventions than her. And when they discovered she was carrying his child, or children, they continued the same mean comments to her. That it would only be her left to raise the twins while he works on another weird contraption. That “Crackpot” would pay her no mind. It was a nickname they gave him a while back in his youth. It was one she didn't particularly care for yet he embraced.  She, in turn, would call him Jack. Short for Jackpot since she felt lucky to find someone as caring and loving as Caractacus.

The townspeople didn't know him at all. They only judged him for what he did and how he dressed.  Yes, he wore clothes from the Victorian and Edwardian eras, but that made her love him more. That he dared to differ from all the rest. And yes, he was eccentric and at times aloof. But for Mimsie, he shared his inventions with her. Showed them off to her. Even inviting her into his workshop to watch him create. Nothing was kept secret. Yet they painted him as some mad scientist in a creepy lair, and Caractacus was anything but. Unless the townspeople had something mechanical that broke down, he was the first one they came running to. She would stand by the window of their kitchen and watch them beg for his help. And in her opinion they didn't deserve it, but knowing her husband, he was all too eager to oblige them. And they needed the money.

She wondered about her future, their future, when they would become parents. She rubs her belly again. They would be parents of twins, which shocked the both of them. Two kids at the same time. And so early into their marriage. She was unsure of how they would manage. When she first found out, she thought about not going through with it. But she saw how happy Caractacus was when she broke the news to him. And something inside of her told her not to.  They would have to just work hard and take on longer hours to make it work. That would be until her belly got too big for her to work comfortably and it rested on Caractacus to make the money. They made sure to discuss everything before that time came.

Mimsie was almost in her fourth month, which meant they would find out soon the gender of their children. She wondered what they were. Two girls? Two boys? One of each? She didn't have a particular favourite. Just happy and healthy. Caractacus was the same way. If only the people of her town knew how attentive he was to her in this state. Modifying his food making machines so they would attend to her odd cravings at a whim.

She finds herself on the sofa, woken up to the door closing. Caractacus must be home from a day of selling his inventions and wares she thinks. She slowly sits up as he comes into the drawing room with the biggest grin on his face. Before she could ask why, he presents her with a music box. It played a song she often hummed to herself for the twins (or in hopes they could hear her). “Oh Jack,” she brings a hand up to her mouth and tears form. She takes the box as he kisses her forehead. Where was a video camera when she needed one to record such a moment? She wipes her eyes and continues to listen. “Where did you find this?”

“Made it, my dear!” He smiles proudly as he sits next to her and cuddles her. He lays his head on her shoulder, resting his hand on her stomach.

“I should have known better,” she laughs as she admires the details of the box. There was a huge, empty space in the front of it. “Is that for their names?”

He nods, “Yes.”

“Clever,” she kisses his cheek.

“I'm quite excited to find out what we're having!” He looks at her stomach and then up at her, “Any predictions?”

“You mean you don't have a machine that can tell me already?” she teases him.

“I'm afraid not, Mims. I may be an engineer but I am not a doctor. It's one of the few things I cannot do,” he bites his lip, looking down before smiling again.

“Jack, I'm only teasing you. You've created so much for me. For us.” She places a hand on top of his, patting it.

“I know you are,” he kisses her sweetly.

And these were the little moments that Mimsie most enjoyed and that she wished others saw. To witness that Caractacus wasn't some kook or a crackpot. That he was a caring husband, a doting soon-to-be father, and an amazing inventor. Her worries about the townspeople faded away as she wound up the music box and listened to it again. She places it on her lap and then lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Nobody else in town or their opinions mattered. Only Caractacus, their children, and the future that laid out before them.

 


End file.
